


Day 16 - Fuzzy Socks

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters from Rikki, December writing prompt, Nyotalia, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Tumblr, Upcoming Story, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring characters from upcoming storyRikki.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 16 - Fuzzy Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or its AU.

Rikki woke up to the girls dressing his paws into socks. Confused, the large Akita looked at his paws before looking up at the girls. "Now we all match," Emily says, petting Rikki's head.

Looking down, the large dog sees similar socks on the girls' feet. He debated whether or not to act like a normal dog and gnaw off the socks, but seeing the happy looks on the girls' face stopped those thoughts. Instead, Rikki huffs out a sigh and allows the socks to stay on.

Emily took pictures of Rikki in his new socks and posted them to social media. "Maybe we should put him on a Christmas card," Francine suggested. Emily snorted. "Alfred would love that," she agreed.

Why must these girls torment this dog so?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 done.
> 
> Quick note: I work at a theater so this Christmas break I'm gonna be busy. I'll try to post stories on their given day. If not, some may be early or late, depends on what idea I have for the prompt.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
